


Making Room

by luxurias



Series: 31 Days of Rare Pairs 2019 [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 31daysofrarepairs, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Background Poly, Domesticity, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, background Marluxia/Larxene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxurias/pseuds/luxurias
Summary: Terra has just moved in with Marluxia and they're struggling to fit everything in their room.
Relationships: Marluxia/Terra (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: 31 Days of Rare Pairs 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558975
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Making Room

**Author's Note:**

> For day 1 of 31 days of rare pairs challenge which can be found [here](https://twitter.com/jst_lexxi/status/1200539679000604673)
> 
> Since I am going to be writing a bunch of different pairings for this, I'm sticking them all in a series instead of into a single multi-chapter fic to cut down on the confusion of tags. 
> 
> Prompt: House Decorating
> 
> The setting for this ficlet is an AU I have with my friend [Fae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fae_of_the_rose). It pulls from various supernatural creature lores, myths, creations of our own, and dungeons & dragons. Terra is a half-earth genasi and Marluxia is a hedge witch.

"Marly, babe." 

"Yes?" 

"You're absolutely sure this is okay?" Terra gestured to the cramped room around them. "I didn't think I had this much." 

"It's fine," he reassured, pulling him into a hug and resting his chin against Terra's forehead. "I should get rid of some of my old junk." 

"Maybe we should have done this before I moved in." He sighed and tightened his grip around Marluxia's body. Terra had already been feeling anxious about the move since he would be sharing the room with Marluxia. Larxene had her own room and they had both reassured him that this was the best way. Marluxia could sleep in Larxene's room on her nights and in their room the rest of the time. He still felt like he was intruding, but they'd been dating for over half a year at this point, and Terra was stayed the night more often than not. 

"When? Most of your waking hours are spent studying magic."

"You have a point." Terra pulled back slightly to look up at his boyfriend. "So, what's the plan? We can't keep all of this, there's barely room for us in this mess." 

"Marie Kondo." 

"What?" He scrunched his eyebrows and tilted his head. The name sounded vaguely familiar, but he was fairly certain they didn't know any Maries. 

"She has a show that Strelitzia watches. She's always talking about tidying up and going through stuff to figure out what brings you joy." Marluxia wished he'd paid more attention to his sister's comments on the show, but the process seemed simple enough. 

"Might as well try it. All we have to lose is junk." Terra chuckled before shifting onto his toes to reach Marluxia's lips for a kiss. "We should grab lunch and then tackle this." 

"I'd rather eat you." 

"Save that for dessert." He winked. "Which you can have after we finish taking care of this mess." 

"I'm holding you to that."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter at [queertypi](https://twitter.com/queertypi) or keep up with only my fanwork updates at [luxuriasAO3](https://twitter.com/luxuriasAO3)


End file.
